Various types of shoe covers are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a wearable waterproof shoe cover that includes an impermeable elastomeric sheath adapted to fit over and envelope footwear to protect said footwear from fluids when walking through wet or muddy terrain, said sheath including a zippered pocket into which pocket the sheath involutes in a compact and folded situation for storage and portability.